Cars: Cita parte 4
by MightYenaIwa
Summary: Parte 4. Charla de Mcqueen y Storm -Jackson Storm x Cruz Ramirez-


**¡Cars y sus personajes no me pertenecen!**

* * *

 **Aquí la parte 4:**

Lo primero que hizo Mcqueen que Cruz estaba embarazada fue sentarse y asentir.

"Parece tranquilo" murmuró Cruz a Sally.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mente de Mcqueen:

/ _¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Código negro! ¡Cruz está embarazada, repito Cruz esta embarazada!/_

 _/¿¡Qué hacemos!?/_

 _/Necesitamos una escopeta/_

 _/no podemos matar al padre de tu nieto, digo del hijo de Cruz, además iríamos a la cárcel/_

 _/Ya se tengamos una conversación civilizada y luego le disparamos/_

 _/Mejor sólo la charla civilizada/_

* * *

Mcqueen se levantó y miró a Cruz.

"Iré a dispararle, digo tener una charla civilizada con Jackson Storm" y con eso salió de la casa.

Cruz y Sally se miraron nerviosas, sabían que Mcqueen era protector, pero no le haría _mucho_ daño a Storm ¿cierto?

Esa tarde Mcqueen sentó a Jackson frente a él y lo interrogó.

"¿Nombre?"

"Ya lo sabes, Jackson Storm"

"¿Edad?"

"22"

"¿Que quieres con mi hija"

"... ¿En serio?" Mcqueen lo miró con una expresión neutral.

"La amo y quiero tener una familia con ella" Mcqueen asintió. Y preguntas así por lo que quedó del día.

Al terminar Mcqueen salió tranquilo y fue a hablar con Mate.

"¿estas bien?" Cruz preguntó preocupada a su esposo.

"Creo que me derritió el cerebro" fue la respuesta de Storm.

* * *

Mcqueen se sentó en frente de la puesta de sol, los años ya habían pasado, Cruz la que siempre sería su hija estaba en la casa con su hijo, Mate ya se había casado con Holley y tenido un hijo, Sally estaba de visita a Francesco por el cumpleaños del hijo mayor de Francesco.

Y ahora era solo el, afuera con Jackson, uno sentado al lado del otro.

El cabello de Mcqueen que antes era rubio ahora era gris, los años habían pasado. Y muchos se habían ido.

"Sabes Jackson, nunca te odie en verdad" Storm se quedó mirando al que es como un padre para su esposa.

"lo se" sólo atinó a decir.

"Sólo tenía miedo de que le hicieras daño a Cruz, o que la alejaras de mi. Estuve equivocado contigo, siempre pensé que eras un idiota, y eso me preocupo, pero a través de lo años, me di cuenta que no eres así. Si puedes ser arrogante y que tengamos una rivalidad por el afecto de Cruz y su hijo, mi nieto… pero a pasado el tiempo" Storm se quedó mirando a Mcqueen sin saber qué decir.

"Paso tiempo y con el empecé a verte no como un rival, como un miembro de la familia, Storm, en un principio te odie, pero ya no puedo sentir odio por ti, ahora siento que eres parte de mi familia. Y como a mi me quedan unos pocos años de vida, solo quiero decirte esto; Tu eres como el hijo que nunca tuve" Jackson sintió un nudo en la garganta. Las ganas de llorar venían

"peleamos y peleamos, discutimos y luego nos disculpamos, pero si estábamos en peligro nos ayudabamos. Como dos hermanos que se "odian" pero en realidad se quieren. Jackson protege a Cruz y a tu hijo, porque la familia es lo más precioso que podrás tener" Jackson asintió y sin esperarlo Mcqueen lo abrazo.

"Te quiero hijo" y con esas palabras Jackson comenzó a llorar. Años de lucha y discusiones sin sentido. Ellos eran familia. Además de la palabras "te quiero hijo" siempre las quiso oír en verdad. Su verdadero padre sólo lo decía cuando le entregaba dinero de una carrera.

Pero aquí Mcqueen se lo decía en verdad. Con el sentimiento.

Jackson estaba en verdad feliz, feliz de que Mcqueen lo aceptará, feliz que confiara en el.

En ese momento Jackson se sentía un miembro de la familia, uno aceptado por el padre de su esposa.

Y Mcqueen sólo pudo sonreír, nunca pensó en que podría decirle esas palabras a Storm. Pero allí estaban abrazados en la puesta de sol. Y con el revelarle que lo quería como un hijo. El se convirtió en su hijo cuando se caso con Cruz, no sólo un chico arrogante que se casó con su hija. Un hombre valiente que no duda en defender a su familia.

Mcqueen lloro, si el se iba al menos ya le había confesado lo que en verdad pensaba de él. Un miembro de la familia, su hijo.


End file.
